


Shizaya Week

by Monopsys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M, mafia!au, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopsys/pseuds/Monopsys
Summary: A collection of stories made for Shizaya week!Day 1. Mafia!auDay 2. "yes, I hate you too"Day 3. Vampire!auDay 4. ChasesDay 5. Royalty!au/ confessionsDay 6. NicknamesDay 7. Reunion/ Soulmate!au
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	1. The Last Person Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I missed you all! I haven't been posting Durarara stuff lately so I wanted to change that by writing some new stories with shizayasweek. Sorry for the long wait. So here we go! I will add warnings on top of each chapter.
> 
> Mafia!au
> 
> Summary ( The yakuza starts to have a problem and it is up to Izaya to figure it out and deal with it.)
> 
> TW: Character death

"Sir, are you completely sure about this?" The cold voice echoed in the room.

The person that the voice referred to continue watching outside the window without flinching from the coldness of the voice. He simply smiled. He watched as a blond man walked the streets oblivious that someone was watching him. The cries were starting to get loud but then they suddenly stopped.

" _ Remind me _ , what Shiki said?" Izaya finally broke the silence and looked directly at the person that asked him the question without losing his tempo on what he was doing.

The man immediately looked away, feeling unworthy looking at his boss's face. The motion was so quick that it made him nauseous but that was what made his sir special and worthy of the title of yakuza. A quick job without a second thought. It made him shiver. His breath quickened but his voice was steady and without losing its coldness said.

"Boss said that whatever my sir asked, I would gladly follow." 

Izaya nodded finally smirking at the person in front of him. He toyed with his now bloody knife and with a swift motion, it landed next to his bodyguard's head. The man closed his eyes and nodded.

" _ As you wish Sir. _ " He said as he pulled out his gun.

And with that, the whimpering stopped.

**_-ooo-_ **

"You didn't even give them any chance..." Shiki said as Izaya walked inside the red room.

Izaya smirked at him and winked. "Oh, _ Shiki-san _ is mad?~"

"Stop playing and answer honestly Izaya." Shiki warned Izaya while breathing out the smoke from his cigarette.

Izaya sat opposite Shiki and his gaze turned cold but his smirk was still on making him look completely out of his mind. Some would fear this look but Shiki knew it very well from the beginning of the journey together what it meant. And that meant that something was not good.

_ Something  _ was not going their way.

Shiki let Izaya put his thoughts together. That was weird regarding Izaya one of the few yakuza members that never had lost any fight, any bet, any encounter with the enemy.  _ He never lost. _ And yet something was off. Something was going against his plans. A thing that also affected Shiki and all yakuza members. Shiki put out his cigarette and put his hands together while looking at Izaya. Izaya closed his eyes and laughed quietly. 

_ Eerily. _

And with that, he pushed the chessboard that was in front of him on the table and let himself relax on the sofa. He now smirked normally and his eyes had focused on Shiki. Shiki nodded and Izaya talked.

"This was a new team we had recruited to get the boxes safely across the sea. Yet the team suddenly changed without our knowledge..."

"It became a gang?" Shiki asked.

Izaya toyed with his knife. "As far as I know. Their motto was  _ 'saving the unaffected _ '. A new one."

Shiki sighed. "How many were created this month?"

"As far as I know they must be twelve. An impressive number yet only this time it was directly under my orders."

"Was the others..."

Izaya nodded. "As my information goes, they were under the Awakusu-kai."

"Is Akabayashi aware of this?"

Izaya smirked at him. "You wish me too?"

Shiki closed his eyes. Izaya was quick with his orders and executions. He even didn't know about this and yet Izaya had managed to clean the carpet yet again without anyone noticing. He was lucky to have him as his successor. Either way, he had trained him well, from a young age, and yet his mind was sharper than Shiki's making him fearsome to every single one of their enemy. Yet now someone was crazy enough to go against them.  _ Or... _

"Is..."

Izaya laughed at Shiki. "You finally figure it out old-man."

Izaya stood up and walked towards the library and took out a book. He finally took off his trademark jacket and unbuttoned his collar on his white shirt. When he finally was happy with the page on the book he turned and gave it to Shiki.

The page has stopped on the historical battle. Well, only in the yakuza world. And that was the battle fifty years ago against the yakuza and mafia. Shiki now put his hand on his head and rubbed like he had a headache.

"Are the events identical?"

Izaya nodded. "Operations from yakuza are all stopped. Gangs start to emerge creating chaos and the mafia operation finally starts. The elimination of yakuza."

"Only one organization can stand." Shiki stood up throwing the book on the sofa.

He took his jacket and with a click of his fingers his bodyguards enter the room surrounding him. He looked at Izaya.

"This must be announced at all the yakuza members. I order you to find more of the gangs and..."

Izaya smirked as he stepped on one of the chess pieces.

"... _ eliminate them _ ."

**_-ooo-_ **

"Are these the last ones, sir?" The man said as he threw one of the bodies on the water alongside his cigarette.

Izaya nodded. "The last gang on this coast at least." He looked at one of the bodies with disappointment in his eyes.

The man turned his gaze on the body Izaya was focused. He, unfortunately, recognized that man. It was the blond man that Izaya was focused on the other day.

"Was  _ he _ ...important?" He asked and Izaya smirked.

"Why is that important to you?"

The man felt his heart skip on that tone. That... _ harsh voice _ ...

He looked away while unknowingly smiling at that feeling.

"You must know him by the tone." The man continued while he threw another body in the water.

Izaya didn't say anything but the man felt two holes being created on his back. He smirked this time. 

_ He had Izaya's attention... _

"He was important on yakuza yet his head started to get full with lies. So it was easier to just destroy it than empty it." 

"So, he wasn't important..." The man's voice echoed together with a slash of a knife.

The knife had made its way near his cheek creating a cut and had landed next to his feet. The man smiled again. Izaya's reaction was quick. He turned and licked the blood that ran on his cheek while looking at Izaya.

Izaya didn't show any emotion and just showed his smirk at him.

"You have a big mouth..." He walked closer to the man and placed a knife on his neck. "...perhaps that might bring some fun."

With that, he closed it and jumped back away from the man. Izaya then looked at the moon.

"You remind me of  _ him. _ "

**_ Oh? _ **

"That...monster. The only one that could get out of my control. He could find a way out of my plans.  _ Ruined them. _ " Izaya turned and looked at the man now watching every move he did.

"So...I ruined him instead." Izaya started laughing and the man looked away betrayed. 

He then continued his work with the bodies. With a last look at the blond man, he took out his yellow scarf and threw him.

**_-ooo-_ **

****

"...Was he important?" The man suddenly asked as he took out his gloves after he had successfully killed the last boy on this gang.

Izaya's eyes focused on him. "People are important."

"Your love for them is what is important to you." The man said and felt Izaya near him.

"Your ideas and words don't match." Izaya said as he looked at the man.

"My ideas are your ideas,  _ sir. _ "

Izaya laughed. "Of course. It is an unwritten rule."

"My words can change if you want..."

Izaya looked unimpressed but smirked. "And where is the fun on that. Your next words could always result in your death and yet...you say them...." 

"Like just him?" The man interrupted Izaya and Izaya moved his dagger on the man's neck.

"So the important question was about the monster,  _ huh? _ What a clever bodyguard you are."

"Thanks for your kind words, sir. And yes. Was he?"

"Why are you obsessed with him, bodyguard? If I knew better, I would say you are his brother."

"Knowing my sir's past and enemies are required at this job." 

With that Izaya fell into silence slowly he removed the dagger and smirked at the bodyguard as he tipped towed away from him.

"Clever boy. But this monster is dead."

" _ You killed him? _ " 

"My first job."

The man stopped and observed Izaya. When he didn't find what he wanted he asked.

"The first job of every yakuza top is to prove royalty by...killing someone they love."

Izaya didn't say anything and just looked at the man. His face was emotionless apart from the usual smirk he always had.

"But you had said that he was a monster."

"That he was...but he was just any monster. He was  ** MY ** monster."

"But why you did it?"

"As you said to prove my loyalty."

The man looked at him confused and he closed his fist.

"If you were in my position, wouldn't you do the same?"

The man looked at him again as Izaya just watched him. What the man did must have made Izaya happy since he laughed at him.

"You are weak."

"But you loved him."

"Unrequited love."

The man turned his gaze at Izaya while Izaya walked close to a puddle of the blood of the victims.

"Why?"

"Why? You will figure it out." Izaya said jokingly but this time his tone was sadder. He saw himself mirrored by the blood and his smirk turned eerie.

"I wonder...was  _ he truly the true monster _ ?"

**_-ooo-_ **

_ It was the end. _

Even after all Izaya had done, killing all the gangs, destroying the informants, and throwing false information everything had turned against him. Or the yakuza. The war had started without him knowing, without realizing. Or he actually... let it happen.

Did he want something? Was he searching for something? Why was he then so focused on destroying his own organization?

_ Did something on him change? _

_ Did he look for revenge?  _

Perhaps. And yet not. He felt his heart drop when he saw his companions falling in battle. Every single person he had managed to rule into yakuza were down or were still fighting. His job was one and only at this time. It was to fight with them. Yet his dagger wasn't moving.

Was because he knew that the fight was over since he had ordered all the remaining yakuza to run and find shelter and regroup after this unexpected ambush. With what he had done they would have a better chance at the next battle.  _ He was sure... _ But now....his dagger didn't move.

Was it because of the person in front of him that the dagger didn't move? 

The man, his supposed bodyguard had managed to hit him making Izaya unable to move without feeling pain. That wouldn't surprise Izaya if it wasn't the weapon that his bodyguard had used on him. 

_ A stop sign. _

Only one could tear apart a sign, lift it without any problem and that was... _ Shizuo. _

Izaya smirked at him while Shizuo finally took out that damn mask from his head. His blond hair shined at the light and his face was still intact, handsome as ever.

Izaya spitted out the blood from his mouth and smiled at Shizuo.

" **_ Shizu-chan... _ ** " The stop sign moved and cut some of Izaya's hair.

"Don't...ever call me that again!" 

Finally the voice, he long-awaited to hear.

"That name was given to me from someone that loved me."

"He is still here..." Izaya said but he didn’t expect the punch.

Izaya moved back and held his cheek feeling it burn.

"He might be...but that person is dead to me!" Shizuo barked and Izaya laughed.

"Was he? As I see it, Shizu-chan, you were the one that was still around me." With that, he threw his dagger finally at Shizuo.

Shizuo caught it and instantly broke it without flinching. Izaya stared at him losing himself for a while but quickly moved away from the upcoming sign. The sign hit the wall and stayed there. Shizuo though continued moving towards Izaya.

"Says the one that erased me from this world."

Izaya grimaced. He stared at Shizuo. "Why..."

"Why..." Shizuo laughed at him. "As you said, I am a monster. A bullet does nothing to me."

Izaya grimaced again but smiled. "Ah~ Of course. I have forgotten that thing about you. Your brain is one fact of your brutal motions.  _ Never thinking. _ Something that might have saved us both.'' He whispered the last part but continued backing away from Shizuo. ''So you have come out just the perfect time to kill me. While my mind was elsewhere.  _ Clever Shizu-chan. _ "

"Waited for the right time."

"While looking for the answers. You did a full character arc Shizu-chan, that's impressive. Yet only Neanderthals can see the truth. Unlike you."

Shizuo showed his teeth but didn't move. He noticed that Izaya had managed to come closer to a window. He stared at him. Izaya just closed his eyes and smirked. With that he let himself fall back and...

_...fell. _

...but someone stopped him. Shizuo held his hand and Izaya finally opened his eyes and smirked at him.

"I was naive Shizu-chan. Betrayed by my own feelings. Yet the one that chooses to continue this serenade is you!"

Shizuo looked at him and pulled him inside the building before Izaya did anything more.  _ Closer to him. _ Izaya put his hand on Shizuo’s chest feeling it move. His other hand was still held by Shizuo who hadn't moved. Izaya felt relief and then before he realized what was happening... _ pain. _

He coughed blood. More blood than before. He looked down at his chest and saw a gun pointing at him.  _ Shizuo had shot him. _

Izaya turned at Shizuo who looked at him with regret and tears started to run down his eyes. Izaya pulled his hand away from his wound and put it on Shizuo’s face. 

"I... ** I ** was wrong Shizu-chan....the... _ the true monster is... _ "

Izaya then with as much strength he still had, moved his head and kissed Shizuo, feeling his eyes burn. Slowly he muttered.

"... **_ you _ ** ..." 

With that, his eyes closed letting his tears run down. 

Shizuo held him close as he finally cried knowing that those words were true.

**_-ooo-_ **

"Burn them all." Shizuo ordered and Vorona did as tasked.

He watched as the fire killed them all. He didn’t feel anything for them even if the cries started to get louder and louder. He had managed to finally win the war. 

_ Mafia won. _

**_ He _ ** _ had won. _

"Senpai, your face." Vorona said at Shizuo.

Shizuo put his hand on where Vorona showed and he saw blood. He closed his eyes realizing who was it. Izaya's hand had left a trace of blood on his cheek. Marking Shizuo as his killer.

He opened his eyes again and finally laughed. He felt his eyes burn yet again. He laughed and laughed but nothing matter anymore. Nor the win. Nor his success.

_ Only the truth! _ And that truth was painful!

Because Izaya never shot to kill but to  _ erase. _ To save Shizuo.

_ But Shizuo’s was... _

** He was the TRUE monster! **


	2. Is It Hate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yes, I hate you too"
> 
> Summary (This was a normal fight between the Ikebukuro duo. But just three words could change that to something else.

Without losing his footings, he jumped just barely before another sign made its way on him. Izaya smirked at the blond bartender and threw his own weapon at him. Shizuo dodged them easily but one made its way on his glasses shattering them. He showed his teeth angry at the informant who laughed at him.

"I am guessing they must be the third pair this week.  _ My, Shizu-chan _ you so careless this week."

"If you came closer to me I would show you who is careless you little **_ flea. _ ** Yet you continue avoiding me!"

"And why should I do so? I know you want some roleplay Shizu-chan but I am not in the mood." Izaya said and played with his jacket.

Since they started their little chase today, the people around them had finally left them all alone. Many still looked at them, watched them chase, bet on them.  **_ A routine. _ **

_ Izaya hated that routine. _

He wanted something more. Something exciting. Yet nothing new made its way in Ikebukuro. Nor Saika did anything to start a riot. Nor dollars. So boring.

So when he heard Shizuo said that something inside him made him stop.

"You  **_ beansprout! _ ** _ I hate you..."  _ Izaya didn't hear the rest but that made him stop moving and stare at Shizuo who continued talking.

_ 'I hate you.' _ He had heard that for so many people in his life and yet only this time it affected him so much. Was it because he was bored and wanted to clutch on something? Was it because the blond finally said those? No, it  _ can't _ be. He has said those before, hasn't he?

_ Hasn't he? _

Izaya dodged the next sign he saw coming his way without a problem and continued thinking despite the extreme noise that that Neanderthal did. Shizuo must have said at some point those words.  _ He has to? _ But he knew that Shizuo wasn't that smart and he always said the truth. He  _ barely _ lied. Yet why Izaya felt so much affected by those words? Was it because he felt they were genuine? Or those were pointed at him? He grimaced without showing Shizuo who despite the one-sided dialogue continue attacking.

Izaya couldn't focus. He tsked. Only one person could make him that angry and lose his control and that idiot was in front of him, unaware. He needed to rethink some things so he put his trademark smirk on and with a sarcastic voice, said.

"I believe that your break is over Shizu-chan. We wouldn’t like you to lose your job would we?"

Shizuo stared at Izaya, lost for a second. This hunt was way shorter than he would like it to be. So he wouldn’t let him do so.

"My break,  _ my actions. _ "

Izaya clapped unimpressed. "Wow, such a good poet you are Shizu-chan. But that's enough for today." He said as he tipped towed away from the taller man.

Yet a sign stopped him from moving forward since it struck the wall he moved to. Izaya sighed.  _ So much dedication. _ _ It is getting on his  _ **_ nerves _ ** _!  _

"Where you think you are going Izaya-kun? I am not done yet with you." He said as he walked closer to Izaya.

Izaya turned to look at Shizuo. "But  _ I am _ Shizu-chan. Let the adults do their job and play somewhere elsewhere, ok?"

Shizuo punched the wall next to Izaya's head pinning him. "What got into you? You finished this battle with defeat?"

" _ And if I am? _ "

Shizuo looked at Izaya's eyes searching for an answer but Izaya didn't let anything show in his eyes.  _ Not this time. _

After a while, Shizuo moved back and pulled out a cigarette. He nodded at Izaya and turned around.

"I guess this time I will let you slide." He said but a knife cut his cigarette in half before he lit it up.

He turned back to look at Izaya who looked at him with disgust.

"That's unlike you  **_ monster. _ ** Letting me go this easily and not being bothered by it. If I knew better, I would say someone is disguised as you."

Shizuo threw the cigarette at Izaya who easily hit it away. "You are starting to get to my nerves  **_ flea _ ** ! I will just let you go since I know that face from high-school. Something is bothering you. So let us be and leave Ikebukuro."

"Did you grow without me noticing Shizu-chan? What high things are you mustering?"

"You asked nicely.  _ Leave... _ " But before he finished his sentence Izaya moved and cut Shizuo's arm.

Shizuo moved back surprised at the attack but moved quickly to throw the knife away and caught Izaya's arm. Izaya didn't move but stared at Shizuo this time showing his true emotions.

** Hate. **

Shizuo was familiar with that feeling. That was something he was used to. But what that look also showed, was anger. He looked at Izaya dumbfounded for a second before squeezing Izaya's arm resulting in him letting the new knife fall down.

" _ Monster _ ." Izaya smirked at Shizuo who didn't say anything.

_ Not yet. _

"So no response. Now you are making me mad Shizuo."

Shizuo shook Izaya. "Now I know that you are out of your fucking mind Izaya."

Izaya smirked again trying to let his arm move but Shizuo’s strength was keeping him in place. 

" _ And if I am? _ "

"Did you finally lose it? Because I could end this here and forever."

" _ Ah yes. _ For a monster that action is not something weird to do. As the hate you show."

" _ Hate? _ " Shizuo asked and watched Izaya.

He in return smirked again. "So you  _ hate _ me Shizuo?"

"Is  _ that  _ what it is? Just because I said  _ I hate you? _ "

Izaya laughed. "And what if it is you dumb idiotic monster?"

"That’s nuts Izaya. We are enemies. Of course, we hate each other."

Izaya came closer to Shizuo almost touching his lips. " **_ Do we? _ ** "

Shizuo moved back but still held Izaya's arm. " _ We do. _ "

Izaya looked at him.  _ Observing him _ . And when he didn't find what he was looking for he looked down at the ground. He shook violently.

"So _ it is. _ " He barely whispered and Shizuo watched him. He felt Izaya shaking but he couldn't decide if that was laughter or crying.  _ Or something else. _

"So then Shizuo, you do hate me?" Finally, Izaya lifted his head and looked at Shizuo.

Shizuo watched him. Izaya's eyes had changed to something that Shizuo couldn't comprehend. Shizuo grimaced at the side. He hadn't seen this side of Izaya.  _ Was he truly angry? _ He should be because Shizuo felt weird just by looking at him. That was new to him, completely letting him move to unmarked waters for the first time. He tsked. He didn't like  _ this side _ of Izaya. The one that he didn't know how to comprehend. 

His stare didn't move from Izaya's face. It was as like as it used to be. Emotionless and with that damn smirk on his face. Yet that eyes were...hurt. Finally, after so much time of silence, Shizuo broke eye contact and looked at the arm he still held.

_ He was bothered. _ ** But why? ** Was it because this side of Izaya was new to him? Was the fact that they talked without fighting? Was it because he had won a battle between them? Or for once he was the logical one?

_ Or was it because.... that damn eyes? _

Shizuo felt defenseless for the first time in his life. But Izaya looked for an answer and Shizuo would gladly give it to him.

" _ Yes _ ... ** I hate you Izaya. ** " He said as he finally returned the eye contact with Izaya.

Izaya finally moved his gaze down towards his other hand. After some time, his shaking stopped and he made his hand into a fist, and finally, after so much time, he laughed as he used to. Shizuo let out a breath that he didn't know he held and waited for Izaya to talk. Then finally Izaya looked up at Shizuo and his eyes had returned back to normal as well as his trademark smirk. 

" _ Of course, Shizu-chan. _ I am sorry I doubted you. But now I am sure too of what I am feeling."

With that, his fist made its way on Shizuo’s stomach making Shizuo bend down and letting Izaya's arm. He was caught off guard. A thing he shouldn't have done. With that, Shizuo felt finally angry and was about to scream at Izaya but when he lifted his head, Izaya had closed the distance and had kissed him. Izaya moved back quickly before Shizuo warped his hands around him. He smiled at Shizuo.

But before Shizuo moved, he stopped at the sight in front of him. Izaya had moved back and his face had changed. He was smirking at Shizuo like always but that smirk was something more.  _ Something genuine.  _

Something that was only directed to Shizuo.  _ Something unique. _

Something that Shizuo would  _ treasure _ to his memory.

"Yes..." Izaya finally said with a slow but deep with emotions voice. "... ** I hate you too, Shizu-chan! ** "

Shizuo closed his eyes and laughed like he used to but with a new emotion in it. He stared at Izaya who looked back at him and before they noticed they moved again. Towards each other.

**_ With that, the new battle had begun. _ **


	3. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 ingury/ hurt & confort/ vampire!au  
> Vampire!au  
> Shizaya  
> Summary ( Shizuo and Izaya finally discussed the curse that had bound them together for a lifetime.)
> 
> Notes: Since the start of this fandom we had created so many names of each persona of Izaya and Shizuo. So I will return this fic to the roots of 2012 where we used to name our Shizaya's personas. An easter egg if you will! I had fun with this fic so I hope you do also!

"Do you think she will know?" Shizuo casually said as he looked down at the road.

At that specific moment, Celty moved past the road they were watching. Izaya smirked at Celty while he held his knife closer to him. 

"Perhaps. She must have obtained her head. So I believe sooner or later, she will remember both of us. Celty is not stupid and she knows damn well who is with her and who is not. Another piece of our plan goes as we wanted."

Shizuo threw his cigarette inside his small bag and put it in his jacket. He sighed but nodded. Today was the perfect day for them to give Celty her head back. The moon was full and her powers would return shortly back at her as well as her memories.

" _ Do you regret it? _ " Izaya asked finally as he stood up from where he was sitting and turned at Shizuo.  _ Brushing his neck. _

Shizuo looked at the moon, avoiding Izaya's gaze at him or rather...  _ the motion _ and after some time, he shook his head.

"If it was someone else, I wouldn’t. But it was you so...  _ yes _ ."

"Then why you did it?"

"I didn't care then, but now I do."

Izaya turned at the edge of the roof and looked down.

"Is that so? Then why don't you leave me be? Have your ways elsewhere and also me having my ways elsewhere?"

Shizuo looked at his hand for a moment. Then turned at Izaya who had turned his face and watched Shizuo.

"You know damn well that I can't. And also that means you. We can't... _ part ways. _ "

Izaya looked at him and he smirked looking up. He was looking so hurt and Shizuo wanted to help him. Make him feel better. But he knew that he couldn't.  _ He had chosen this _ . He had made that mistake and knew what would follow.

_ But sometimes he wished he could change the past. _

Shizuo looked at Izaya who finally smirked normally again and walked closer to Shizuo. Shizuo would back away but he knew what Izaya wanted him to do. And with that, he turned his gaze at Izaya's eyes. They burned when he observed them with emotions. So many and all of them directed to him. Yet some of them were new. Perhaps because they had finally found out a way out of this.  ** A new hope. ** Yet Shizuo didn't want it but Izaya  _ needed it.  _

He wanted to scream at him, telling him his feelings but he knew how Izaya would react. He would react like the first time he had done...  **_ this _ ** to him.

Shizuo sighed. It was so many years ago yet he remembered it that damn well. 

**_ -ooo- _ **

He was...a priest. And a popular one too. He had his church, his own house, his people to help, and of course, his own life. Yet some things come to an end. He was assigned with something to destroy. Something unpleasant. _ A witch. _

He had managed to defeat her and had returned without problem. Happiness and cheers were what he remembered last before he woke up again. This time his hands were bloody, he was hurt and the village... _ was destroyed. _ And anything was inside it was...dead. He remembered crying and knowing that he wasn't the murderer but also knowing that he was the cause of this disaster.

He remembered going elsewhere in another town. Yet again another massacre with only him alive. Everyone saw him as a monster, the murderer, even if he wasn't. Rather no one could see the true cause. The one that caused this. But it was clear.

_ Shizuo was cursed. _

So, he disappeared and had managed to find the cause of this curse. The witch had cursed him to live for eternity and whichever place he went to would suffer the fate of the witch's demise. It would be destroyed beyond repair. 

Shizuo had tried to kill himself but anything he did nothing was killing him.  **_ Nothing. _ ** He was for the first time in his life... _ lost. _ And the church couldn't guide him.  _ It rejected him. _

With that Shizuo tried to find a cure, yet nothing was helping him. He was on the verge of hiding, finding a place without anyone before someone approach him. A weird person but full of wisdom. They had told him to find a village and there we would join the vampire hunters. From there, anything else would be clear to Shizuo.

_ So he did. _ He went to the village, became their priest, and became a vampire hunter. From there he waited for the sign.  _ And it came. _

It was an ordinary day. Raining as always. And there in his church benches, he saw a small figure. Shizuo went closer and he finally understood what he needed to do. That figure turned at him and smiled weakly yet his eyes showed fear. His face was bloody and he had moved up from the bench and looked behind for a moment.  _ Considering leaving. _

_ Shizuo wouldn't let  _ **_ him. _ **

"What can I do for you, my child? Don't be afraid. We are here to help." Shizuo’s voice turned friendlier and lifted his hand.

The man looked between the door and Shizuo, yet as Shizuo knew, he turned at Shizuo.

"I...I am kinda lost, father." He said. He was so innocent, so pure. and Shizuo considered leaving the man. 

_ Yet...he wouldn't. _

"Of course my child. I can help you find your way. But let me help you. What is your name?" Shizuo said and moved his hand at the man who looked at it.

The man slowly touched Shizuo’s hand. "I... I am  _ Izetsuki. _ "

With that Shizuo took care of the man, letting him stay at the church. Shizuo learned his history, who he was, and what he did. Izetsuki was a good man, a duke. Yet a disaster had taken everything from him. Shizuo wondered if that was him yet the village and place where the man lived were unknown to him. 

Izetsuki was getting beautiful as the days passed or Shizuo thought at first. He started to fall for the man and that would be a sin if he hasn't already fallen deeper. He started to have fun with the man, spending more time with him. Making him regret what he was about to do. 

_ And what he wasn't supposed to do. _

Shizuo had thought that if he was the cause of the disaster before the curse took part, he would be free of it. So he started what he thought was his freedom. He was about to kill Izetsuki. Izetsuki just smiled when he saw Shizuo approach him. That smile turned into an agate mouth as Shizuo was starting to choke him to death. Izetsuki's eyes turned empty making Shizuo stop what he did and looked at him. Izetsuki held Shizuo’s hands and more tears started falling from his eyes. And then he said it...

"...w...why...you..  ** you monster! ** " And with that Shizuo felt it.

The curse took place and when he woke up he was inside a burnt church. In his arms was Izetsuki's corpse. He had managed to choke him to death, had started the disaster. Yet his curse was intact. He held Izetsuki's body closer to him and cried. What did he do wrong? 

_ Why this time it hurt more? _

Was it because of Izetsuki? He hugged Izetsuki as he brushed his hair. Shizuo cried more this time feeling empty for the first time in his life.

" _ You can save him. _ " Someone said.

Shizuo looked up and saw the weird person that guided him here in this city. He was angry at them and yet he couldn't turn his anger to them.

"If I do, he will be cursed as well. Not just by living an eternity by also from the curse each vampire has. And mine is more painful than life itself."

The person nodded at them.

"That's true. Yet...how long were you with him?"

Shizuo grieved more with this simple sentence, getting angrier. " **_ ARE YOU TEASING ME? _ ** " He yelled at them but the person shook their head.

"It was a question, not a mockery."

Shizuo started thinking the question. He was with Izetsuki for a long time. They had spent their time together and after some time they had chosen what Shizuo thought was a sin a long time ago but now was fully accepting it. Living together. Loving each other.

Shizuo’s eyes shined. How long was he with Izetsuki truly? When he had met Izetsuki, he was...a mere teenager. And now he was an adult. He gasped at his thoughts and realized. He was with Izetsuki for so many years and yet he hadn't noticed it.

The person nodded. "Your curse can't be lifted but...it  **_ can _ ** _ be stopped _ ."

Shizuo looked at the person and then at Izetsuki's body. He looked so pale and yet it was liked he was sleeping in his hands. Like something, they used to do. Shizuo looked away frustrated.

_ He was stupid. _ He hadn't realized what had happened blinded by his curse to see that he had found the solution.

"If I...bring him back....will his curse have the same solution?"

He asked the figure in front of him. It moved slightly but stopped in front of him finally changing its form, making Shizuo realized to whom he was talking.

"It will... with  _ something _ more added to his."

Shizuo moved back slightly, opening his mouth and showing his teeth, and moved Izetsuki's head so he could have a better angle. With that he was ready. 

"And what is that dullahan?" He asked and moved his head biting Izetsuki, bringing him back to life.

Celty looked at the moon and smiled sadly.

_ "To live forever with a monster you hate." _

_**-ooo-**_

Shizuo looked away from Izaya finally breaking their eye contact. 

"That’s new. You never looked away without saying something." Izaya commented while Shizuo turned completely away from him. 

He looked away yet again at the moon, feeling the moonlight shine down at his skin. Making him stronger. He tsked. Only in strength. Not in what he wanted. He made his hand a fist, clearly troubled by his emotions.  _ He should do this _ . He needed to do this. With that he said it.

"Do you remember the past?" He asked Izaya still not facing him.

"What a weird question. I can't forget it, can I?"

"Do you  **_ Izetsuki _ ** ?" He asked and before he said anything else he felt a strong slash being created at his back.

Shizuo had touched a nerve. He sighed. 

"Don't call me that. Don't  **_ ever _ ** call me that!" Izaya yelled at him with a steady voice. "Only one could say that name and that man is now dead to me!"

"What if..." Shizuo turned and looked at him. "...he is still here?"

Izaya moved back, away from Shizuo. His eyes burned and yet his face was emotionless like the mask he always wore around.

"He... ** is dead ** ...to me!"

"Is he truly Izaya?" Shizuo asked and Izaya finally tsked.

"What do you think? Do you think I like the life he created for me? To be with him always. With the one who cursed me to live this life? With the one who killed me?"

Shizuo held eye contact with Izaya wanted to prove to him what he felt towards him. After everything had happened Izetsuki wanted to leave but Shizuo had explained everything to him. On what he did, why he did, and what curse Izetsuki would have. It was...a really intense memory. Shizuo had noticed that rather than the vampire curse giving him strength, Izetsuki got a sharper mind. His inhumanly kindhearted, patient and understanding persona changed and he became the exact opposite. His strength was at the words. Winning Shizuo at everything.

So after everything that happened, the fights and the separation that made Izetsuki understand what the curse meant, they had found a way living like this. Both would live apart yet they would meet up when they notice the curse took part. This way both of them were saved from the curse and Shizuo gave space to Izetsuki. Yet this wasn't enough, Shizuo notice. Izetsuki was unhappy and finally, he snapped and fought Shizuo. 

_ It was the best he ever had. _

Izetsuki continued fighting him and Shizuo let him do it. That at least made Izetsuki have some control over the curse. And Shizuo wanted him to. With that, they continued.

After some centuries they changed places and names. Izetsuki became Hibiya, Psyche...Izaya. Only one thing didn't change and that was Shizuo’s emotions towards Izaya. 

So he needed to express them. He needed to show what he felt.

"He was blinded..."

" **_ Excuses! _ ** " Izaya barked back, smirking at him.

Shizuo was in the loss here but he would make it count.

" ** HE ** was blinded and didn't see what was important to him. Not then. But now he can see it. He can feel it now."

"Then why he didn't leave the person dead if he knew what would happen."

"Because he didn't understand the consequences."

"That's why he is getting them now! Can you see it?"

Shizuo punched the wall next to him, finally feeling his full power getting back to him. His teeth had appeared. Izaya on the other hand didn't have strength but speed in his arsenal and his vampire feature was his eyes becoming readers well as vampire wings appearing behind him. 

"I always saw them. And yet I endure them! But I can anymore deny my feeling for you. Not deny but hide them.  _ I am in love with you Izaya! _ "

Shizuo yelled at Izaya who looked away. Shizuo stopped dumbfounded. Izaya never avoided eye contact. Only Izetsuki did it when he knew he was wrong somewhere.

Izaya looked back at him. He looked once again broken and yet that damn smirk was on him. Shizuo showed his teeth and finally, he moved near Izaya hugging him. He knew he would be hit, stabbed, or something.

_ Yet nothing happened. _

Izaya let Shizuo hug him. Or rather he hugged him back. Shizuo relaxed at it and smelled finally Izaya's smell. It was the first time after this damn curse they shared that they hugged. They let each other get embraced in silence.

Izaya started shaking finally and Shizuo hugged him closer, feeling protective once again after so damn centuries.

" _ I hate this... _ " Izaya whispered and Shizuo felt his heart drop. Izaya's voice was so empty,  _ so different. _

"I do also." Shizuo said and whispered at Izaya's neck. "But we can change it. We can find another way."

Izaya laughed as he used to and Shizuo tightened his hold.

"Can we? Truly,  **_ Pritzuo _ ** ?"

Shizuo felt himself fall at this. He felt tears fall down his eyes. Izaya had said his name.  _ His real name. _ He moved back and looked at Izaya who had also teared up. His eyes were like they used to, that innocent Izetsuki. Shizuo understood what Izaya gave him. 

**_ Another chance. _ **

And he would take it, embrace it. Shizuo nodded at Izaya who gave him that smile that he had given him before his death. That easy-going innocent smile.

"Then... **_ my monster, _ ** let's us do what we had created to happen here...."

Shizuo held Izaya's hand, finally feeling the burden he held so long being lifted off him. "... ** Together. ** " He smiled back at Izaya finally free from his curse and this time being the one controlling it.

Izaya tightened the hold and smirked at Shizuo. " ** Together. ** "

With that they kissed, lifting their curse.


	4. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary (Izaya and Shizuo have a truce between them stopping their chases and fights but Shizuo doesn't let his guard down.)

"Do you think this normal?" Shizuo said after a while, smoking his cigarette.

"Why? It isn't?" Izaya asked as he was watching Shizuo.

He was on the upper catwalk of the abandoned building. Shizuo lifted his head and watched Izaya for a while. Izaya continued moving his knife around not giving any attention to Shizuo. Shizuo then left his now smoked cigarette and brought out another one.

" _ Oh~  _ Wait... you mean us two doing this?" Izaya smirked at Shizuo teasing him with the sarcastic tone he used.

Shizuo ignored him but showed his frustration at some stones in front of him. Kicking them out of the building.

"Clearly..." Shizuo said clenching his teeth.

"Ah, ne Shizu-chan~ You are right. That's weird. Protozoans have brain cells? What a weird discovery!" Izaya continued with the sarcastic tone.

Shizuo observed him for a while and when he had found what he was looking for, he moved his gaze elsewhere. Towards the building in front of them. 

"This would be weird if people saw what we did." Shizuo said.

Izaya moved his gaze down at him and closed his pocket knife, intrigued. He sat on the edge of the catwalk watched Shizuo. Shizuo this time ignored him still watching the building ahead.

"Since when do you care what people say. You are one of the few monsters that do what they want not giving anyone a second glance." Izaya commented as he put both of his hands under his chin smirking at Shizuo.

Shizuo clenched his teeth again but didn't say anything. He continued watching the building and so did Izaya. But after a long period of silence, Shizuo finally said.

" _ It's nothing... _ "

But Izaya nodded at himself laughing. "This is something Shizu-chan. Something is bothering you. Or someone's opinion I believe is what eating you up. It is perhaps  _ your _ brother?"

Izaya's answer was the sound of something breaking up and that was the wall that Shizuo had his hand currently on. Shizuo moved his hand and let the pieces fall down while avoiding Izaya's glance at him.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo knowing that sooner or later, he would burst. So he continued playing with his knife, waiting. Izaya looked once again at the building in front of them. It was currently their mission. Both's mission.

Izaya had found that some people, probably common enemies for both of them, had scheduled to kidnap his sisters as well as Shizuo’s brother. He had found out that even though he could easily enter the building alone, Izaya needed someone to distract them. So the only one who could do that was none other than the other person on this occasion.

Shizuo had chased him as always but after some time trying to talk to him, Shizuo nodded and let Izaya talked to him. Izaya didn't want to be in the same room as his arch-nemesis, yet he had no one else to help him. And he wouldn't let anyone else get injured. He loved his humans and he knew that this operation was not easily won. He needed someone strong.

He could ask Celty sure, but then she would hold that as a favor for something else in the future so he wouldn't risk this. So he simply and for once said the whole truth to Shizuo. Shizuo at first while he chased him, ignored him or better got angrier at him throwing more and more signs at Izaya. Izaya knew that Shizuo’s brother was a touchy matter to him so anything involving him was immediately eliminated.

Yet, Izaya continued getting angrier himself but not showing it. He was not pleased with what he had to do but he needed to do it. Izaya's sisters were his one weakness that no one could touch. So as well, being the good old brother he would protect them. And if he had to sank so low to get help  _ so be it _ . He needed assistance and he would get it like it or not.

Some meter away, half signs destroyed and half of his new pocket knives missing, finally Shizuo had calmed down. So before he said anything, Izaya just showed his knife at him and put it inside his jacket, moving his hands in front of him. Shizuo watched but didn't move from his spot. Giving Izaya finally the opportunity to talk to him.

He had said the reason why he wanted the fortissimo's help without teasing Shizuo. Shizuo watched, observed him, and after a while, he let down the sign. Shizuo asked his questions and Izaya answered. He asked for a truce. And Shizuo after some time nodded giving him his hand. They both had the same reason, same enemy, same hate. So Izaya caught Shizuo’s hand and they let their disagreements for a while.

Both then tried to find some members and with Shizuo’s insane strength and Izaya's manipulation, they found the building where their enemies were. They had agreed to stop the plans of their new organization and then they would return to their routine.

As much as Izaya's hated the assistance of the monster, Shizuo hated being with Izaya's side. It was weird,  _ unreal _ . For the great informant to come to him and ask for help was an alternative reality. He watched and waited for Izaya to move, to let him down once more but Izaya was true to his words. They had eventually found their enemy and now waited for the right time for them to enter it and destroy it from the inside.

He would kick and punch anyone who would try to hurt his brother. Or anyone in particular who tried to hurt anyone. Even Izaya's sisters. They deserved better than to live in this world that Izaya had created for them. Still, who was he to say that? To leave with a monster on his roof, destroying anything. He sighed.

Izaya hadn't said anything making Shizuo confused. He hadn't teased, hurt, or betrayed Shizuo in these past days. This was confusing to both of them. Izaya being nice or reasonable and Shizuo not losing his temper with him.

After some time Shizuo finally burst, making Izaya's smirk double its size.

" _ He _ asked me..."

_ Now that is interesting. _

"What he asked you?" Izaya said trying to get more information and pass time while they waited.

Shizuo snorted. "Immediately on the information as a true psychopath."

Izaya played with his knife. "The thing you are looking for is  _ informant~ _ " He sang.

**_ Nothing at all! _ ** Shizuo turned and looked at Izaya. He didn't tease him at all! That was getting to his nerves.

"Really? Nothing?" He asked making finally Izaya focus on him.

"What?" 

"Did you forget who you are?" 

"If you mean why I don't insult, the answer is that I am busy trying to save our siblings." Izaya said with a sarcastic tone.

"Still, this side of you flea is weird.  _ I don't like it. _ "

"Neither do I like being in the same room with a low-level IQ but here I am,  **_ Shizu-chan~ _ ** " He held the last words longer and Shizuo nodded smirking.

"Finally a normal reaction."

Izaya finally jumped and landed next to Shizuo who put his hands on his pocket showing that he wasn't affected by the action. Izaya looked at him and smirked, putting also his hands on his jacket's pockets.

"What do you want Shizu-chan?  _ You are being really naughty today~ _ "

"You are being delusional"

Izaya wanted to put his hand on his forehead to calm the upcoming headache but he wouldn’t show what he felt to Shizuo. One is to help each other, other to show weaknesses. 

"Shizu-chan, I know that you must have lost some or all of your brain cells but please remember our truce and what we are doing."

"I  **_ do _ ** remember. Yet your fucking behavior makes me more suspicious towards you."

"Is it really weird to you that we don't fight each other?"

"What is weird to me is that you haven't insulted me or cut me these past days. Sure we are in a truce, yet I would listen some of your lovely words come of that god forgiven mouth." 

Izaya watched him as Shizuo finally lightened another cigarette to reduce his frustration from Izaya's behavior. He let out some smoke and continued.

"It is like you are enjoying this."

Izaya smirked and moved towards Shizuo. Close enough to feel each other's breathes.

" _ And if I am? _ " Izaya smirked and Shizuo sighed again.

"I would hit you to return to normal."

"And if I don't want to?"

"... _ what are you getting at? _ " Shizuo asked as Izaya closed his eyes and smirked again.

"Nowhere. Maybe I enjoy destroying my enemy with silence. It is more effective."

"More effective is also trying to manipulate them while on a truce."

Izaya's eyes showed his frustration and his smirk became smaller as a result. He closed his eyes and barked at Shizuo.

"What the  _ hell _ you want Shizu-chan?"

" _ You act weird. _ "

"For once in my lifetime, I want to act as I please. So what's is your problem?

" _ This? _ " Shizuo gestured between them.

" ** Us? ** " Izaya asked and Shizuo nodded.

"What are we?"

" _ Enemies? _ "

"Do we? You act buddy buddy with me."

" _ The  _ **_ hell _ ** _ Shizu-chan. _ Do you want a cut? A slap perhaps? Our position here is to do something not to chat like this."

"I am trying to understand your motive."

" **_ Ah~ _ ** Do I have one?" Izaya sang at Shizuo who thought about it for a while.

Shizuo was getting on his nerves. Izaya sighed. Just a little longer and he could finally do as he pleased to Shizuo.

"Maybe to create a new image."

Izaya watched Shizuo and waited for him to continued but he didn’t so Izaya asked.

"A new image?"

"Yes. A new image for us."

Izaya wanted to hit Shizuo but calmed himself before he said or did anything careless.

"Maybe that's why he asked me this..." Shizuo continued unaware of Izaya's emotions.

"Did he really?"

Shizuo's eyes shined. "You don't want to know what he asked?"

Shizuo was...tempting him. Did he grow a brain while he was why Izaya?

" **_ Nope~ _ ** " He sang back at Shizuo and finally moved back and away from him. Giving him space.

"You are planning something."

" **_ Maybe~ _ ** " Izaya answered trying to ignore Shizuo for the rest of their waiting time but he was persistent.

"I wonder...He asked if we were seeing each other."

Izaya's eyes widened. This was something that called to him yet he wouldn't lose his pride over a fucking monster!

"I said yes." 

Izaya turned immediately at Shizuo who smirked at Izaya's movement. 

"Bingo." He sang happily and threw his cigarette at the ground.

" _ I won _ ." Shizuo sang again as he approached Izaya laughing.

He came closer and once again closed the space between them. Close enough from them to feel each other's breath.

"This is new. The informant losing a battle.  _ How petty~ _ " Shizuo continued as he saw that Izaya wasn't talking and glared at him deadly.

"Yet, this sentence has two meanings. What my brother meant was..." Shizuo continued as he saw his watch, noticing that their time to start this operation had come. "...if we are meeting each other."

He lifted Izaya's chin up so he could see into his eyes. "But it also meant..." He then moved his head and kissed Izaya. "...if we are dating."

He smiled at Izaya. "Both are true so...until you prove me otherwise, I invite you to play my game." 

Shizuo said and moved away starting their operation leaving Izaya.

_ Defeated...for once. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was planning to make Izaya win this fight but I said fuck it and let Shizuo win this one. Shizuo is smart. Not as much as Izaya. Yet if he didn't let his temper win him over and over again he would win Izaya in this kind of fight. Emotional. This time in my fic he didn't let it bother him so of course I would get this situation and used it to my advantage, hahaha.  
>  See you!


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary ( Izaya's plan was simple. Shizuo would play his boyfriend and he would end the king's leadership. Yet why Shizuo felt that something wasn't going as they had planned?)

"Do we need to do this?" Shizuo said exhausted.

Izaya hit him lightly at his shoulder and smirked at him.

"Unfortunately. If we want this to work we need to do this." Izaya whispered at him and Shizuo nodded.

"Whatever if it means we can finally end this..." Shizuo said and took Izaya's hand and guided him at the ball.

Izaya nodded and smirked at the people around him, giving them a show. The show they needed to see. 

"What else do we need to so?" Shizuo asked Izaya as they danced around.

"Just this dance for today. But we have still a month before finally, we can end this parade."

Shizuo nodded. He didn't like playing the prince's boyfriend but they needed this plan to work. To overcome the king's power. Otherwise, everyone that had died or gave their lives to this cause will be for nothing. Being the knight of the prince was one thing and playing his supposed boyfriend was something else. But as Izaya had said he was the only one who could play this role.

Otherwise, his plans would be ruined. He looked at Izaya who continued smirking at his people and Shizuo felt each and everyone's gaze at him. Even though Izaya was an asshole, he was good-looking meaning everyone would want to date him. This and also his right to the throne. Everything was possible.

"You don't enjoy yourself?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya who continued smirking

"...no." He said the truth to Izaya who sighed at him.

"As well as I am."

"So why don't we stop this then...." Shizuo smiled at Izaya and immediately turned not leaving Izaya's arm and walking away from the ball.

Away from everyone. Away from the eyes, the talking. They walked the corridor that led to one of the many balconies this castle had. Izaya's didn't say anything or moved away when they had left the ball. He simply left Shizuo lead him whenever he wanted. He must be really done from this play. If not, then Shizuo was. He wanted to end this play.

But he had a responsibility. To him, Izaya, his people. Shizuo even though was a knight to the upcoming prince, he was also the prince of a long-lost kingdom. The king had destroyed his kingdom and let him die. Yet Izaya had come and rescued him meaning he owned his life to him. He tsked.

Finally, out on the balcony he breathed out. Izaya moved and let his arms rest on the balcony. He looked down at the garden.

"Clever thinking, my knight." He simply said relieved also.

"Of course, milord." Shizuo breathed.

"But still not good enough..." Izaya said angrily.

Shizuo wanted to hit Izaya but caught himself when he noticed that under the garden there were more people. Looking at them. He sighed angrily.

"They are here too.  _ Come on! _ " Shizuo barked. 

"Unfortunately. I am getting tired. From them and you."

Shizuo turned to look at Izaya. He had moved towards the balcony end and stayed near Izaya.

"What did I do?" He smiled at Izaya playing yet again the role he was assigned.

Yet Izaya didn't smile at him, showing his frustration at Shizuo. That's weird. And new. Shizuo looked up, thinking. Trying to remember what he did wrong.

Izaya sighed. "This is really a play for you..."

"What should be?  _ Reality? _ " Shizuo asked letting his act drop down. Izaya wasn't cooperating so why should he.

Izaya glared at him. After some minutes, he closed his eyes and looked down the balcony. Shizuo didn't say anything but refused to see down so he turned his back at the crowd in front of him and looked inside. 

_ What's gotten to Izaya? _

Then he felt Izaya's hand on his and Shizuo forced himself to look at him. Izaya had turned at him and with a smooth move kissed Shizuo, surprising him. They never agreed to kiss or do anything of the sort. Shizuo was about to push Izaya away but Izaya had moved. He smirked at him and after some time he nodded.

"I got my answer." Izaya simply said and laughed again.

"Oi, what or why you did this flea!?" Shizuo shouted at Izaya who smiled this time at Shizuo.

"Simple Shizu-chan..." He said watching Shizuo’s expressions.

"Your answer matches mine so I will say it too..." Izaya walked near Shizuo. Shizuo watched confused but he felt warmth this time surrounding him.

A new emotion. That would haunt Shizuo’s heart from this point on. And the words that were said later on would be the seal to this curse...

" _ I love you too _ Shizu-chan..." Izaya said honestly smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not good at this, hahaha. Hope you liked it though!


	6. His Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary (They had managed to put both of them in detection on the same day. But whatever Izaya did to Shizu-chan, he ignored him. So what if he did the same?)

" _ Shizu-chan... _ " Izaya said and Shizuo threw another desk at him.

Luckily, Izaya dodged without a problem and continued his conversation with the protozoan.

"Why so mad, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo finally stood up from his desk and faced Izaya. They were currently in their classroom, both having detection. Who thought that it was the best idea to leave both him and Shizuo in the same classroom, he had no idea. Even though they told them to stay here, their teacher left knowing what would happen if he did.

_ Humans....  _ **_ predictable. _ **

Unlike the monster in front of him. Instead of coming and trying to hit him, Shizuo walked and grabbed the desk he threw at Izaya moments ago. With that, he put it back at the same place he took it from and sat again at his desk. Ignoring the best he could Izaya. Izaya on the other hand wanted to tease Shizuo, play with him since he started to get bored. He had done what he needed to do, he couldn't leave school yet because his record would be destroyed and the only he could do was teasing Shizuo.

Yet that monster ignored him.  _ At a degree. _ He had broken as Izaya had counted about eleven pencils since the start of the detection. He could also see Shizuo grimacing or showing his teeth when Izaya talked.  _ At least that was something. _ Izaya thought that Shizuo would lose his temper when they were in the same room, alone yet he was collected (to some degree) and avoiding Izaya.

Izaya continued teasing him, even using the nickname he took from that girl. Izaya at first thought that Shizuo was a girl hence the nickname Shizu-chan, but when someone explained to him that he was a boy, oh he would take that advantage.  _ And he did. _ He used the nickname and saw Shizuo getting angrier at the use of it, making Izaya smirk. When Shizuo asked him to stop using it, Izaya ignored him using it more and now exclusive calling him that. 

Izaya turned his gaze at Shizuo. He was writing something with that weird handwriting he had. Izaya couldn't read it making him more bored. He didn't know what else he could use. Should he call Shizuo again with his nickname? He didn't like how calm it was. 

Izaya would enjoy the silence but being in the same room with the monster was ridiculous.  _ They should have been fighting. _ Yet Shizuo ignored him. 

"Shizu-chan..." He tried again hoping for a reaction.

Yet Shizuo, even though he broke another pencil, didn't do anything. Izaya looked up at the ceiling.  _ He was bored. _ It was too quiet for his book. He didn't have his phone with him so he could at least do something so every option now was dried up. He could easily go and tease Shizuo yet as the teacher told them, if he left the classroom, he would get a fail. And since he knew that if he went there, that would happen he avoided getting closer to Shizuo.

So he at least teased him, trying to see his reactions, to do something. **_ Nothing. _ ** Izaya would leave him be if he wanted that bad. Yet what could he do... maybe write something? Plan anything? 

_ Or perhaps observe? _

With that, he stood up from his desk and went to the window watching his humans. They were some clubs still in the school. Well, he could at least watch them. He would pass his time and when their detection was over, he would finally do something to that monster that ignored him.

** What a bastard! **

_ Who ignored him? _ Izaya Orihara. The God. The informant. Shizuo was lucky because his grade was depending on him. Otherwise, he would have fun. Still, it was getting to his nerves.

_ Izaya smirked. _

Only one could do that and that was that  _ damn monster! _ ** So unbelievable. ** He mentally shook his head and focused on his humans below.

He hadn't noticed the time passing by so quickly. Watching his humans after all was something he liked to do and spend hours and hours observing them. He didn't even notice when someone started calling him. 

The book hitting his head though was noticeable and that made him turned around. Shizuo had turned on his seat and was watching him. Izaya looked at him unimpressed and after some time of silence, he turned his gaze again at the window.

Another book hit his head making once again Izaya looked at Shizuo. Shizuo though didn't say anything and just watched him. Izaya observed him, waiting for him to say something yet Shizuo just stood there looking at him.

Once again Izaya ignored Shizuo. And yet again another book or this time a notebook was thrown to him. This time Izaya managed to catch it before hitting him and threw back the object at Shizuo. Izaya's gaze was still on the window so he didn't know if Shizuo caught the notebook or hit him. After some time though, he felt a presence near him so Izaya turned his head to Shizuo who had managed to walk quietly towards him and had stood near him, watching the window as well.

Izaya observed him for a while waiting for once again Shizuo to talk. He instead ignored him making Izaya closed his eyes. He let out a sigh and turned again at the window. Well, this time he got an answer from Shizuo which was a punch on the windowsill. Izaya didn't move from his spot even if he had slightly jumped from the sound. Shizuo looked at his fist that was still on the windowsill.

"..." Shizuo didn't say anything but Izaya could feel him getting annoyed.

_ What for? _ He didn't do anything to annoy the blonde for so much time. What he was searching for?

" _ Stop. _ " Shizuo finally said and took his fist away from the windowsill fully facing Izaya.

Izaya did the same. "Stop what?" He purely asked Shizuo who in return tsked again.

"Oi, you are getting me mad.  _ Stop. _ "

This was now getting on Izaya's nerves.

"Stop what exactly, Shizu-chan?"

"..." Shizuo glared at Izaya and after some time he whispered. "... _ avoiding me. _ "

Izaya's eyes widened from what Shizuo said and started laughing. Shizuo showed his teeth at him but didn't say anything.

"Oh wow, Shizu-chan. Did you get lonely?"

Yet Shizuo didn't say anything. He stared at Izaya who in return did the same.

"I thought you wanted silence..." Izaya said, done with Shizuo and Shizuo once again hit his hand on the windowsill.

"You are making this silence deadly."

"How I am making this silence deadly. I fight you, you get mad. I hit you, you get mad. I let you be, you get mad. What do you want Shizu-chan?"

"..." Shizuo didn't answer and looked at the window.

Izaya was about to move when Shizuo grabbed his arm. Izaya faced yet again Shizuo and smirked deadly at him.

" _ You are getting to my nerves Shizu-chan~ _ "

"Good." Shizuo said smiling.

_ This was...interesting.  _

What did the monster want from him?

"Do you want a fight Shizu-chan?"

"Maybe."

"That can wait. Now do your homework and let us be."

"That can't happen."

"And then what do you want Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo watched him again. Then he said.

" _ This. _ "

"...This?" Izaya asked thrown off guard.

Shizuo nodded and smiled. " _ This... _ "

"I don't understand what a monster wants right now Shizu-chan."

"You idiot, bastard, I want this. Not silence."

Izaya watched Shizuo for a while. And then he smirked.

"You want us fighting like that? With words?"

Shizuo tsked and glared at Izaya. His grip on Izaya's arm increased. Izaya would have a brush after this. He would give one also to Shizuo after they were done from detection.

" ** NO! ** "

"Then what do you want  ** MONSTER!? ** " Izaya asked angrily and Shizuo tsked.

He didn't know how to voice it. But he would try.

"I want...this.  _ Your focus on me... _ " He said and that made Izaya freeze.

Izaya backed away from Shizuo and laughed awkwardly at him. That was...unexpected.  ** What? **

"This is new Shizu-chan. You can't work without someone watching you? Is that it? So you can't do your monstrosities?"

Even Izaya's tone was harsh, Shizuo didn't react to it. On the opposite, he looked pleased. Happy. He smiled at Izaya and nodded.

"Indeed. I need monitoring."

Izaya looked dumbfounded at Shizuo who laughed.

"Perhaps you let me too long unnoticed. Watching your precious humans,  _ you insignificant flea! _ " He snapped back at Izaya who in return laughed.

"Oh, that is?  _ You are jealous, _ my little monster?"

Shizuo tsked and Izaya noticed a light brush. "And what if I am?"

Izaya observed him and smirked. "What a pity!"

Shizuo watched him. "...indeed."

"For a monster that hates eyes on him then asking for focus, is really weird,  _ don't you think Shizu-chan? _ "

Izaya started to enjoy himself.

Shizuo started to walk to his desk, perhaps done with the fighting. He had gotten what he wanted though.

"Is it, Izaya-kun?" He traced the last words as he sat at his sit and watched Izaya.

Izaya nodded smirking at him. "And to think that it asked that from its arch-nemesis. To tease it."

Shizuo let the silence stay for a while and then he sighed happily and smirked at Izaya.

"Maybe, it enjoys hearing his annoying voice than nothing at all."

With that Shizuo turned at his desk avoiding the glare that Izaya threw him. And the slight difference on Izaya's face. Izaya then smiled to himself. Maybe he could help Shizuo with that. He also felt that observing that monster was better than his humans.

" _ Shizu-chan... _ "


	7. Stupid Sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary ( Izaya finally comes back to Ikebukuro and meets an old friend)

It was simple.

Izaya would finally come back. To Ikebukuro.

He would finally see his city,  _ the one he fell. _ The one that he had so much history with and couldn't forget. He would finally come back.

He watched outside the window as the taxi he had gotten from the airport, passed familiar places.  _ Memories. _ Memories now that would be replaced with that place with something else.

He ignored the light shaking he felt from his hands. He was indeed afraid of what he would be faced with. His old friends. His enemies.

_ His monster. _

A vibration took him out of his thoughts and he took it out of his pants. He smirked lightly at the text he got.

(Where are you flea?)

Shizuo had sent him that as well as some other messages he hadn't managed to read yet. Yet that one held another meaning from the others. After everything, they had managed to talk with each other. Manage to make something they called friendship. Or at least Izaya thought.

( _ You are asking that so you can end me faster~ _ )

He texted back. He was nervous. Not because he was on familiar grounds but also because the one that would welcome him was not other than the monster himself. He was also the one that had given Izaya the idea of returning back. As a normal person. Rather the image he hold so many years ago. Izaya had thought and thought about this and finally, he gave in. Because of the persuasion, because he wanted to... he didn't know himself.

(Maybe. Maybe not. I will think about it when I see you.)

Izaya read the message. He watched his reflection at the window. He hadn't changed at all. Only from some black under his eyes because of the PSTD and some weight loss, he was fine. His smirk was intact, the same one. As well as his eyes. They were still powerful enough and yet they held another meaning this time.

He wouldn't screw up this time. He was given a second chance. And he would take it. 

(In some minutes I will be there Shizu-chan.  _ Wait for me~ _ )

Izaya waited for the message and he was pleased with what he got.

(I did and will do. Can't wait any longer though...)

(You waited for longer...)

(Yet now you are here not somewhere else.)

(If you are patient.)

(I will be...)

Izaya watched as finally, the taxi passed the familiar streets of Ikebukuro. He was getting nervous but he wouldn’t back out now. He put his trademark jacket on. He hugged it feeling it once again at his body and watched the words he had at his wrist. The first words that his soulmate would tell him. 

"Now that you are here, I can"

What weird words. And yet no one had said that to him. He sighed, this wasn't the right time to worry about. He had something else to do. And that was to finally see his past.  _ Face it again. _

Finally, the taxi stopped. At a familiar square with a bench where he and Shizuo usually fought closed to. He walked out of the taxi as he had paid him and looked around him. He was nervous once again after everything.

_ Where was Shizuo? _

With that, someone whispered.

"Izaya"

Izaya turned at where the sound had come from and saw Shizuo. He was still the same as he had left him. He had still blonde hair, that idiotic sunglasses on, and that stupid bartender suit. He was smoking a cigarette yet that was forgotten as it fell from his mouth.

Both of them watched with disbelief, not knowing what to do. They were so much carefree when they messaged each other yet now... what could they do? Finally, Shizuo straightened up and put his hand behind his neck scratching it. He felt nervous as Izaya. But he had come here for a new start and he would do that.

_ A second chance... _

"Hello, ** Shizuo... ** " He said and watched as Shizuo tsked.

"Don't ever again call me Shizuo!" He barked and Izaya couldn't help but laugh.

Shizuo finally started walking closer to Izaya who breathed steadily. Shizuo knew what Izaya had so he was careful with his movements. Finally, Izaya did move closer to Shizuo who had stopped walking.

Yet Izaya managed to get his knife out cutting Shizuo and his bow tie.

Shizuo angrily yelled as he held Izaya's arm that held the knife.

"Oi, you bastard! I am going to kill you!"

But he stopped as he saw Izaya smiling at him. Izaya started laughing happily and Shizuo couldn't help but also smile himself. He sighed happily knowing that Izaya was ok. Izaya then moved and put his head on Shizuo’s chest. Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's back and hugged him feeling Izaya shaking.  _ Crying. _

He closed his eyes. He was too tearing up. Finally, they met up. Finally, they could start again.  _ Make a new future. _

Still, he couldn't believe what he heard next.

"You need to take that stupid sunglasses off..." 

Shizuo stared at Izaya who had stopped shaking and now even with tears in his eyes looked at him. With a smirk that held a different meaning than before. Shizuo smiled and laughed happily feeling warmth on his cheeks and tears in his eyes.

_ Could this be? _

"Now that you are here, I can!" And he pulled out his sunglasses showing his wrist at Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened and laughed as well. He hugged Shizuo back knowing that this time they could start anew.

**_ Together. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was full ride that I enjoyed myself! Now from day 8 I didn't forget it but I have something else in mind to do! And if you have read some others fics I wrote I believe that you will understand what I will do!!!  
> I will post normally day 8 at my tumblr so if you want to see what I did you are welcome to see day 8!  
> For now, I hope you liked the little stories I wrote, some where better, others not so much in my eyes. But I tried to keep both characters in canon. I believe I managed to do so!  
> Anyway, thank you to everyone that kudo this fic, as well as reading and bookmarking it! It means a lot!!!! Thank you again and I hope you like theses!!!  
> See you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted some angst so here we are! To clarify Izaya was in Yakuza and Shizuo was in Mafia. Same people different sides of the same coin.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
